User talk:PKMNthehedgehog
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have So random fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Yeah. I didn't know what to edit in order for me to join. Andit took me so long to join since I had to go do my project, and then I had to finish my draiwngs of Finn and Mandy, and then we went out to eat before I finished Mandy. So, yeah. Anyway. I couldn't think of anything to put on here, since I haven't watched So Random (or Sonny with a Chance, when I started seeing it) in forever, so I need to look at the articles that are here in order for me to thinl of a new page to add. [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 02:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'll do that while I'm drawing Wilt. [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 02:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it would be epic. I'm only admin at one wiki, and it's my wiki. But I've been really busy with school stuff and real-life stuff. So, maybe. [[User:MetalShadow272|'Lightning the Hedgehog:' ]]The Electricity Master 22:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) No prob dude! Always here to help! I luv So Random Fandom! :)My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 05:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Camry.. you can read about her in my series Sonic:Life I edit it at times, but if you want me to give you a link I can.My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 03:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Why not! :) My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 03:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Not momentarlly(failed spelling) but I can draw one up real quick. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 03:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) wait... does it need to be colored?My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 03:47, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Here she is! My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 04:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) How? My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 19:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) hey PKMN, what is wiki for exactly, just to get some info so i can help Cool, well i edited the front page of your wiki i hope it helped! Your Welcome, if you ever need me, leave a message on my talk page, now im gonna go back to SNN wiki Word Bubble All Done. Template:Word Bubble -- 23:26, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :No Problem. -- 23:29, December 2, 2011 (UTC) : Message from Jessie1010-Admin Please! : Hi! I was wondering if I could be admin and bureaucrat! This wiki needs ALOT of work and I have tons of experience. I am admin on many big wikis and I could totally make this wiki top notch and professional! I know a lot of wiki users that could totally help! Please respond ASAP and whenever you can! I realloy an help this wiki and make it look like the other top wikis! Thank you s much! JESSIE1010 16:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Please stay on because I'll get them real soon! JESSIE1010 17:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you so much! JESSIE1010 17:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) =D I can really help out the wiki! I can mke it look really like a So Random fanon! Plus, I have great sketch ideas! JESSIE1010 17:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey could you make Jessie1010 an admin she is a good friend of mine she is really great being an admin on the Austin & Ally Fanon Wiki so it would be really great if you made her an admin on this wiki. Please accept my request Break Down The Wall! 17:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Yeah, sure! Friends! I have a question? What do you mean by contributors? JESSIE1010 18:03, December 3, 2011 (UTC) PS. I'm a guy=D Getting contrbutors may be hard because I do't want to force people to contribute but I ahve an idea! How about you make me admin and bureaucrat and I can amke te wiki look really cool! If you like how I do it, you can keep me admin!=D JESSIE1010 18:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok! JESSIE1010 18:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much!!!!!!!! JESSIE1010 18:12, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! JESSIE1010 18:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) So I'm still really working on the fanon. Do you know how we an change the title so the first letters of the words can be capitalized? JESSIE1010 18:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Jessie1010 dragged me into this. And ok, I'll edit more here. F@$H!:ON G@L 19:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It's a nice wiki. F@$H!:ON G@L 19:43, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome, I just created the antfarmfanon.wikia.com. F@$H!:ON G@L 19:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll promote you first to admin when you join if you want. F@$H!:ON G@L 19:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok. F@$H!:ON G@L 19:59, December 3, 2011 (UTC) KK. F@$H!:ON G@L 20:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I seriously CANNOT believe it! It's so crazy!F@$H!:ON G@L 20:04, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Usual families bring their grandparents over to watch the kids if they have TOO much. F@$H!:ON G@L 20:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC) True, but maybe later on in the series, Charlie might get jealous of all the attention the baby gets. F@$H!:ON G@L 20:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) me 2 F@$H!:ON G@L 20:17, December 3, 2011 (UTC) True. F@$H!:ON G@L 20:19, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok. F@$H!:ON G@L 20:21, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! And sorry, I had to leave! We can chat soon! And do you know how we can change the name of the wiki? JESSIE1010 23:03, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It's still "So random fanon Wiki", the first letters of the words should be capitalized. JESSIE1010 00:34, December 4, 2011 (UTC) PS. I'm in the chat=) Hey remeber me? Niktext! its been so long. I thought I would come check out your wiki! Its not in very good shape but I hope everything is still fine. Its nice to talk to you again! Niktext 02:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC)